Animagus (*)
ANIMAGUS: Armor-Medium Weaponry: Claw Weapons, Daggers, Staves, The Animagus is different from all the other classes for it has the ability to turn into different animal forms. The two forms that the Animagus may turn into are Wolf-form (Melee DPS and Tanking) and Lynx-Form (Caster DPS). There are other forms that the Animagus may turn into but pose no role in groups. The Animagus gets its first form at level 10. Once it completes the quest to change into Wolf form on a full moon (for the quest) the Animagus will be able to freely change back and forth between Race and Wolf form. The Lynx form is obtained after a quest line at level 20. After the quest is completed the Animagus will be able to change freely back and forth between Race, Wolf, and Lynx form. Lynx Form increases your spell DMG and allows the use of Lynx Only Abilities. In Lynx form the Animagus may still use spells that require no form. Though these spells may not be used in Wolf Form. Only Wolf abilities may be used in Wolf Form. There are other animal forms that the Animagus may obtain but pose no role in groups. These forms may pose special off-battle stat buffs such as increased run speed. At level 100, the Animagus learns Tiger, and Were form. Were form is an upgrade for Wolf form and Tiger form is an upgrade for Lynx form. Both have increased and modified stats. Main Class Thematics: ''Moon, Starlight, Storm, Beast, Wolf, Cat, 'ABILITIES: '''Starting Abilities: Starbeam: Shoots a beam of Moonlight at the target dealing XX DMG. Swiftness (Passive): '''Increases chance to dodge by 10%. '''Dreamdust: '''Increases total Mana by 15% and has a 30% chance to deal XX Small-DMG to Melee Attackers. Lasts 10 minutes. (2) '''Stardust: Surrounds the target with stardust dealing XX DMG over 12 seconds. (6) Meditation: 'Sit in quiet meditation rejuvenating 100% of your HP over 20 seconds. Not usable while in combat. Not usable in any Animal Form. 1 minute cooldown. (10) '''Wolf Form: '''Transform yourself into a Wolf increasing melee attack speed and DMG by 20% and allowing the use of Wolf-Only abilities. (10) '''Hinder: '(Wolf) Pounces the target weakening them reducing their movement speed by 40% for 8 seconds. (10) 'Claw: '(Wolf) Claws at the target dealing XX DMG. (10) 'Slash: '(Wolf) Slashes the enemy causing XX Small-DMG and XX DMG over 14 seconds. (10) '''Scent of the Beast (Passive): '''All Animals your level or under are considered Passive-Aggresive. (14) '''Howl: '''Howls into the air increasing your melee DMG by 10% for 10 minutes. (18) '''Fox Form: '''Increases your run speed by 40%. Allows the ability '''Dash which increases your run speed up to 60% for 6 seconds. (You may not attack in this form) (18) Storm: '(Lynx) Creates a storm around the area lashing Lightning Bolts and Wind down upon targets dealing XX Large-DMG over 8 seconds. (20) '''Lynx Form: '''Transform yourself into a Lynx increasing spell DMG by 20% and allowing the use of Lynx-Only abilities. (20) '''Lunar Shield: '(Wolf) Howl upon the moon creating a soft glow of Moonlight over your body granting you a Mystical Shield decreasing DMG taken by 15%, Increasing HP by 40% but decreasing all DMG output by 40%. (20) 'Storm Bolt: '(Lynx) Sends forth a quick surging bolt of Storm at the target dealing XX Small-DMG. (20) 'Swipe: '(Lynx) Swipes at the enemy for a quick small melee attack dealing XX Small-DMG. 4 second cooldown. (20) 'Animal Skin (Passive): '''Decreases all DMG taken from Animals by 20%. (22) '''Rip: '(Wolf) Rips the enemies skin dealing XX Large-DMG over 12 seconds. (26) 'Growl: '(Wolf) Growl at the target viciously increasing the likeliness that the enemy with attack you. 4 second cooldown. (30) 'Leopard Form: '''Transform yourself into a Leopard allowing the use of Sneak making yourself invisible. (You may not attack in this form) (30) '''Surge: '(Lynx) Creates a surge of pure Star Energy around the target dealing XX Small-DMG each time they attack for 12 seconds. 20 second cooldown. (30) 'Bite: '(Wolf) Bite the enemy with your fangs dealing XX Large-DMG. This ability causes a large amount of threat. 8 second cooldown. (36) 'Dark Sun: '(Lynx) When activated increases the speed at which your spells cast by 30% for your next three spells. Lasts 20 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. (40) 'Divine Dreamdust: '(Lynx) Increases total Mana by 30% and has a 40% chance to deal XX Small-DMG to Melee Attackers. Lasts 30 minutes. (40) 'Gift of the Moon: '(Wolf) Increases your Melee DMG by 20% and allows the use of 'Moon Bite. ' (40) 'Challenge: '(Wolf) Challenge the target increasing your total Armor by 20% and causing the target to attack you for 4 seconds. 30 second cooldown. (50) 'Bird Form: '''Transform into a bird (different bird depending on Race) allowing you to fly into the air. (You may not attack in this form) (50) '''Lunar Cry: '(Wolf) Send out a challenging cry to all enemies within a XX radius increasing the likeliness they will attack you. 12 second cooldown. (50) 'Moon Bite: '(Wolf) A sharp bite attack that deals XX Large-DMG to the enemy and XX Large-DMG over 18 seconds. 12 second cooldown. Can only be used if 'Gift of the Moon '''is on yourself. (50) '''Comet: '(Lynx) Sends forth a Burning Comet at the target dealing XX-Large DMG and stunning it for 3 seconds. 12 second cooldown. _____ (52) (60) (60) (64) (66) '''Badger Form: '''Increases Swim Speed by 40%. (You may not attack in this form) (70) '''Lunar Shield:'' '' '''(Wolf) Howl upon the moon creating a soft glow of Moonlight over your body granting you a Mystical Shield decreasing DMG taken by 20%, Increasing HP by 40% but decreasing all DMG output by 30%. (76) (80) (90) '''Monkey Form: '''Increases run speed by 25% and increases your chance to dodge by 40%. Lasts 10 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. (You may not attack in this form) (90) (90) (92) (94) (98) ' (100) '''Tiger Form: '''Transform yourself into a Tiger converting all Lynx-Only abilities to Tiger-Only abilities and increasing Spell DMG and Spell casting speed by 25%. Also increases your Spell Critical Strike Chance by 5% and any spell that Critical Strikes in Tiger Form will have its next cast within 8 seconds Spell-Casting-Speed increased by 25 additional percent. (100) '''Were Form: '''Transform yourself into a beastly wolf converting all Wolf-Only abilities into Were-Only abilities and increasing Melee Attack speed & DMG by 30%. Also your '''Lunar Cry '& Growl '''abilities generates double threat and increases the DMG done from your '''Claw '''ability by XX. In addition if your '''Claw '''ability crits it will increase the critical strike rating for your next '''Slash '''ability by 40%. '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Ferocity (Wolf MeleeDPS), Lunar (Wolf Tank), Starlight (Lynx Caster DPS) Ferocity: Focuses on Wolf Melee DPS. ''Lunar: ''Focuses on Wolf Tanking. ''Starlight: ''Focuses on Lynx Caster DPS.